Magic
Magic is the supernatural energy that's best known for it's ability to defy the laws of nature. There's a lot of magical creatures that exists beyond the knowledge of humans- wizards, angels, fairies, dragons- and that they had created a parallel dimension that's completely independent from Earth. Wizards vs. Asteroid History of Magic The very source of magical energy and how humans came into contact with it is not explored in the series, but it seems that magical practise date back to the times of Atlantis, the mythic civilization that it's said to have ruled most of Europe and North Africa and that sank beneath the waves and vanished forever.' Retest ' However, Wizards, humans gifted with the ability to use magic, eventually mastered the powers of the supernatural and it's possible that Wizards helped the non-magical in their early scientific conquests. Also Wizards developed complex systems of magical studies and would soon grow in power. But, in early Middle Ages, the non-magical humans turned against the magical creatures because of the abuse that some Wizards (and possibly other creatures) of their powers. Art Teacher The persecution of magic became so great Wizards decided to create the Wizard World, a parallel independent magical dimension to serve as haven for those gifted with magic. Wizards vs. Asteroid Also it's seems plausible that during this time the Moral Compass was created to manipulate good and evil in humanity. Nature of Magic "When things doesn't make sense, magic is involved..."-Theresa Moving on '' Magic is a supernatural force that alters the Laws of Logic and allows to things that are scientifically impossible. Magic is illogical and irrational and places where magic is strong tend to be surreal and weird. When used magic gives a glow of surreal spectrum light or luminous sparks and mystical orbs. Usage A great deal of training is demanded to perform the mystical arts usefully. While Active Powers such as flight, invisibility or telekinesis are very useful, talent in casting spells makes a magic user rather feared and respected. Using spells with creativity and in ingenious ways allows the magic user to temporaly obtain completely different powers. The skill to master different aspects of magic is rare and include very powerful and learned magical creatures, such as Gorog, Professor Crumbs or The Mummy. Spellcasting Magical beings with great magical power such as Wizards, Fairies, Elves and Angels can channel their magic through spells, which allows them to do whatever they wish. Along with Powers, spellcasting is the fastest and maybe greatest way of use magic. The more creative the magic user is the greater the possibility of the invention of a new spell in the middle of a desesperate situation. Wizards such as Alex are capable of make 'em ups when a problem appears, giving her a great reservoir of skill in magic. Wizards that rely only on books' information, such as Justin, can find himself/herself in harzerdous situations which they can't get out. Three Maxes and a little girl In Alex's Spring Fling it is mentioned by Max that sometimes water can make spells wear off Powers ' ''' Magic can also be attained through a power, which is a magical ability that does not require the use of a spell. Beings can have more than one power, but only few beings can cast spells. Powers can be contained in objects or in living (or undead) organisms, such as Vampires. A magical beings internal power source manifests as a orb of electrical-like energy. With a certain spell A beings powers can be removed, leaving the being powerless. Powers can be passed down through generations as in the case of purebreed Werewolves, Wizards and Cucuies. Vampires and Werewolf-mutts pass their powers on by contaminating a normal humans with a bite or scratch. References Category:Magic Category:Earth Category:Images